


Together

by Mullet



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullet/pseuds/Mullet
Summary: I do not know. I was bored and wanted a bit of protective Tony on Peter. That's what came out. deal with it





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people, it's without beta reading, just a little something I thought of.  
> Yes, there are misspellings, yes, I will continue my second story not to worry.  
> Tell me what you thought !

Everything was quiet at first

Then the noise start.

Tony can't see anything. He heard broken glass, shouts in the air, the noise of his team, trying to fight against the ultron's robots. 

They came from nowhere.

Tony was not ready.

He did not know what to do.

But Peter's voice, screaming from the roof in panic, brought him back to focus.

No one hurts his kid. Nobody.

He turned and leapt toward the roof, leaving the rest of the Avengers to fight against the robots.

 

 

Apparently he arrived just in time.

He jumped up the stairs quickly without his suit, and only the arm of the iron man's armor escorted him like a weapon.

He looked around quickly, ready to attack everyone at a moment's notice.

Then he saw them on the edge of the building.

Ultron held Peter firmly in his neck over the edge of the building, leaving Peter hanging between the sky and the earth, struggling to get oxygen to his lungs.

Ultron watched Tony, his metal mouth twitching with a sick smile. And Tony wanted to kill him. In fact he never wanted to kill someone the way he wanted to kill ultron who held his son struggling so easily, ready to kill him every second.

Ultron turned his gaze to Peter, who held ultron's hand tightly, trying to make him relax a little, and smiled.

He looked at Tony, his head tilted in something almost like joy.

"You've ruined my plan, you've taken the most important thing for me," said ultron. Tony clenched his fist, his heart pounding like a marathon.

"So I'll take what's most important to you," the robot whispered , leave Peter , and letting him fall.

 

 

Tony did not think before he acted. He did not do it much. He found that in most cases it was quite effective.  
So when  left Peter and let him fall off the edge of the tallest building in New York, Tony did not think twice before jumping after him.

For a moment he fell, whirled in the air, trying to find a balance, then bumped into another body-Peter.

He hurried to hug his boy tightly, while the wind whistled in his ears, and tears (his or Peter? S) Blinded him, he whispered to his child in his ear good words soothing and comforting that everything would be all right.

They never reached the ground.  
Tony looked at Peter, who was looking around him in a kind of frightened confusion as the iron man's suit was built around Tony, and the thrust flew them both back to the top of the tower.

When they reached the roof, the whole crew was waiting for them there.

Natasha and Clint jumped on Peter first, Clint gives him a big hug and Natasha mumbles something in Russian. Then Thor, Sam, and Bruce reached him, Thor holding him tight and Sam and Bruce argue if Peter should pass through the medical room.  
Wanda and Bucky were the last to come , and Wanda hugged Peter and crying in hysteria  
and Bucky pats his head consolingly.

"Will he be all right?"  
Tony shrank a little as he heard Steve's voice behind him. He turned to him, nodding firmly.

His son will be fine.

"Will you be all right?"  
Tony nodded again, this time a little uncertainly, until Steve held him tight. "Then do not do it again," he whispered in his ear.  
Tony smiled at him weakly.

"Night movie?" Clint asked  
"movie night," Steve replied, and together the avengers took to the living room, settled on the sofas and covered themselves with what appeared to be 50 blankets, and began to see Aldain on television.

In the middle of the film, Tony squinted at Peter. The boy recovered completely and argued with Clint what Disney movie was best.

Tony was glad to see him smile. He knew that Oltron was still walking freely, and the danger was still lurking, but when he looked at a family surrounding him and his child, he knew that together they would survive everything.


End file.
